Merely Playthings
by StarQuil
Summary: How would you feel if you were forced into  life of servitude? So low you weren't even considered human anymore? Just, somebody's toy?  SLASH


**Title: Merely Playthings**

**Description: How would you feel if you were forced into life of servitude? So low you weren't even considered human anymore? Just, somebody's toy?**

**Rating: M for latter chapters and to be on the safe side.**

**Pairings: RL/SB , HP/RW , HP/DM/RW , FW/GW , BW/CW**

**WARNINGS: There is SLASH! Mentions of sexual activities (Legal and underage), torture, rape, M-preg, and you know, that sort of thingies.**

**A/N: Wow. Finally managed to pull myself together and actually post something for the first time in six years! Problem is, after six years, it's pretty hard to remember a random user name and password so I had to make a whole new account! T.T Ah well. At the moment this remains un-beta'd. if anyone is interested shoot me a message. This story is technically a cross-over between Harry Potter and another story that is unpublished. Since it's unpublished and I hold full rights to that other story I felt no need to post it as a cross-over. Just thought I'd share! Okay this was longer than I expected, well, I swear the rest won't be so long, but you know, first chapter and all. Well, go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Please Kind Sir**

**

* * *

**

The bell chimed from the village square, letting it inhabitants know it was half past three. Market time. Remus turned to look around and stared painfully at the Center market. A small stage was erected, just as it was every third Sunday of the month. Remus hated that stage. It was the one they used to parade the poor creatures unfortunate enough to have become pets. Slaves was a better term.

"Remus, Dear, come on." the soothing voice of his partner coaxed him.

"I can't stand it Pads." he whispered, never taking his eyes off the dreaded structure. "It's horrible."

"I know." his partner, Sirius Black said, wrapping strong arms around his waist. He continued to watch as a parade of red heads was marched out on stage. There were five total, two were identical. They were clad in scanty rags that left little to the imagination. The smallest boy looked to be no older than eight. It was clear these boys were related. Another family fallen victim to illegal slavers and sold off to auctioneers who held a 'don't ask don't tell' policy.

Thanks to his excellent hearing Remus caught every word the auctioneer said. He was hyping up the audience, looking to swindle as many galleons, sickles and nuts as he could. He knew what the people wanted, and he had it.

Now days people wanted innocence. Some wanted a defiant toy they could break. Others a soft soled creature to sooth their miserable existences. But all of them wanted innocence. A used pet was worthless. They would be the unluckier ones. Those who were forced into working strip joints and whore houses.

He thought the man was done when he threw one last surprise to the audience. He offered a description of such loveliness that would have most men salivating at the thought. An exotic specimen, raised from birth and the purest of pure money could buy. Submissive and ready to please. The youngest out of their collection, a mere seven years.

Remus gasped and his eyes widened. Two men brought out a covered cage and set it on a high rise in the center of the platform. The suspense was drawing in the audience, just as it was supposed to. At the auctioneer's signal the cover was removed and a beautiful raven haired boy was revealed. He wore nothing at all, just sat there with his eyes closed and his head tilted back in the way pets were trained to present themselves. Women cooed at him and men stared unabashed. He opened his eyes and emerald jewels sparkled at them all.

The eyes seemed to connect with his own and Remus let out a choked sob. Such pain filled eyes. "Do something." he cried, breaking his gaze away for the first time to stare up at his lover. He could hear the cries as spectators started shouting out their bids for each of the 'items' on the stage. Remus's eyes widened as he realized the red head family would be torn apart, likely to never see each other again. He could here the cries of the youngest boy. "Do something Sirius, please, I beg you!"

Sirius looked into the soft, pleading eyes of his partner and nodded softly. With purposed strides he made his way to the stage and swept threw the audience to the base of the stairs. Spectators parted for him hurriedly and a hush fell over the crowd. Sirius ignored them and looked straight into the eyes of the auctioneer.

"Have the lot sent to my residence immediately." he said in a firm, clear voice. "My grounds keeper will deal with the payment once they have safely arrived. Discus matters of price with him." The auctioneer gulped and nodded at him. The rest of the audience dispersed. There was nothing left to see, and no one lingered too long in Lord Blacks presence unless called upon. Sirius smirked and returned to his lover's side.

"Thank you." Remus said, burying his face in his chest.

Sirius chuckled and pulled him towards their waiting carriage. "What are we going to do with six pets luv?" he asked as they climbed in. From the window he could see the carriage being used to transport his purchase was already racing off towards their home at break neck speed.

"I couldn't let them separate those boys." Remus whispered, looking down. "They've already lost so much from the looks of it. They're not even people anymore in the eyes of society. Isn't that enough?"

Sirius nodded and drew him into a soft embrace. "I know. You've such a big heart Mooney. I wish other's could see things like you do."

Remus scoffed and looked up to meet his gaze. "If other's thought like me we wouldn't have the pet system. Everyone would get the chance to receive an education. No one would go hungry."

"I know, luv, I know." they sat in companionable silence for the remainder of the ride. The carriage was traveling at a leisurely pace, giving them plenty of time to reflect on the newest situation they had thrown themselves into.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Let me take a moment to introduce my muses specifically involved in writing this story thus far, Alex and Apollo. Okay, Reviews would be nice. Praise is always welcomed. Constructive Criticism I'll gladly take. Flames will be used for my amusement and to keep me warm while I write. Who knows, if I get some reviews, I might just upload faster ;)**


End file.
